The present invention relates to a barbecue pit. More particularly, the invention relates to a packet for igniting charcoal in a barbecue pit.
More often than not, a person intent on barbecuing hamburgers, chicken, or similar food is all ready to get started and then--forgets the matches! The present invention solves this problem by providing a packet which is sufficient, in and by itself, to start a barbecue fire.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,721 to Tsay discloses a charcoal stove casing set which is adapted for preparation of barbecue and for household fireplace application.
U.S. Pat. No. 825,372 to Beever discloses a combined match box and oil can adapted to be strapped to the waist of a miner.
U.S. Pat. No. 753,779 to Woodman discloses a glove to be worn while striking a match.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,418,217 to Warner discloses a match holder for hats.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,537,332 to Clampith discloses a watertight cigarette and match case.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,835,749 to Behrman discloses a lady's pocketbook for holding cigarette cases and a cigarette lighter.
U.S. Pat. No. 179,165 to Dalzell discloses a match-box attachment for lamps adapted to lighting the lamps.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,587,468 to Burkey et al. discloses a watertight case for holding cigarettes and matches.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,468,742 to Peckes discloses a watertight container for cigarettes, confections, chewing gum, and the like.
A kit sold as "CHARCOAL COMPANION" provides the purchaser with a barbecue grill and various sauces, but not with any means such as matches for starting a barbecue fire.
Thus, none of the prior art provides the public with a packet which is simple, accessible, and self-sufficient for the immediate preparation of a charcoal barbecue in a barbecue pit. The present invention provides such a packet.